Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric lighting, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) candle bulb and LED candle light.
Description of Related Art
Traditional incandescent lamps or light bulbs suffer from a variety of shortcomings, including but not limited to, inefficient use of energy and limited lifespans. Other type of lamps, such as compact fluorescent lamps and LED lighting have become increasingly popular and have aided in helping with some of the above limitations. These newer forms of lighting present their own challenges. For example, challenges related to LED lighting applications relate to heat dissipation and space limitations. The space limitations are even more challenging when trying to make a stylishly shaped light bulb. For years, prior to the invention of light bulbs, candles where a stylish and fancy form of lighting. In recent years, many light bulbs have been shaped as stylish candles. Accordingly, it would be useful to have a LED based light bulb that is both a stylish candlelight and with improved lighting components.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved LED candle bulb and light. It is to the provision of an improved LED candle light and bulb, and systems and methods related thereto, meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.